Lookout
by WilderCapall
Summary: In all his years of watching Kyo's back, Akira failed to notice how often Kyo saved his. One-shot.


Akira needs more love. Thus, here I am :P

I really wish I could go to more anime cons :/ I mean, there are only so many cosplays you can do per con, and Hotaru is probably taking a back seat this year -sigh- I'm being Ayanami Rei from Evangelion, which should be fun ^.^ Other cosplays will probably be Cheren from Pokémon Black and White, and either Kallen or Lelouch from Code Geass.

Anyway. On with the fic XD

**Summary:** In all his years of watching Kyo's back, Akira failed to notice how often Kyo saved his. One-shot, minor KyoxAkira if you want to look at it that way.

**Disclaimer:** Wilder is sad, for she does not own SDK. Akimine Kamijyo-sensei does. Wilder borrows it for the purpose of nonsense like this.

**Lookout**

Tenro split a spear in half, striking the weapon to the ground before it could reach its target.

That target being Akira's unguarded back.

The boy – only twelve, really too young by anyone else's standards – was the person Kyo trusted above all others. He couldn't have Akira dying on him.

Kyo lived by something of an "every man for himself" doctrine. In battle, however, the Shiseiten watched each other's backs – not even the legendary gods of death could rule the world alone.

And Akira, forever determined to defend the man who had given him everything, all too often neglected to look after himself. He was scarred more than any of them, a rather disturbing sight on one so young.

Kyo wasn't sure how many times he'd had to save Akira's life. Then again, he couldn't count how many times Akira had saved _his_ life either.

He remembered a time when Akira hadn't known how to kill, a time before the twin swords and icy slaughter he took pride in now.

He recalled Akira's first battle, fought with a blade salvaged from a mercenary corpse.

Akira could kill without mercy, just like the rest of them. He had never been forced to before – when faced with a fight-or-flight situation, his light frame and inexperience with weapons made flight a better means of survival.

But he _could_ fight – he had followed Kyo for two years, getting stronger every day, and he was ready.

He thought he was ready.

Hotaru watched him doubtfully. Bon looked concerned, and with good reason. Akira, in body if not in mind, was a child. He was only ten.

Akira had seen slaughter, salvaged food and clothing from corpses, but he had never been its cause. He had been beaten when caught stealing, but had never felt an icy blade slice into his flesh.

He gasped, blue eyes wide with shock and pain, fixed on Kyo.

Eyes fixed on Kyo as the boy took three arrows in the back and collapsed, coughing blood.

The battle was over. Kyo killed the archer less than a second after Akira fell, and was the first to his youngest subordinate's side.

"Stupid kid," he muttered. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Protecting…your back…" Akira gasped. "Like…you…said."

"Shut up," Kyo said roughly, disguising his concern as he lifted the light, battered body from the blood-drenched battleground, not daring to pull the arrows from Akira's deeply wounded back.

"_Shit_, what happened to him?" Bontenmaru demanded.

Hotaru looked on silently, though a rare flicker of emotion in his golden eyes betrayed his worry.

"Bon. Go back to camp. Get bandages ready. _Now._"

Kyo carried Akira back, concern invisible but almost palpable as Akira struggled to breathe.

"Hold on, kid. Don't you _dare_ die on me. You are _not_ allowed to die without my permission."

The boy's eyes rolled, but he made a weak attempt at a nod.

Ten minutes later, with the arrows worked free and the bloody, ragged wounds washed and bandaged, Akira's condition was far less alarming. He had also passed out from blood loss and shock, but his companions didn't worry too much.

Bontenmaru shook his head.

"He wasn't ready."

"He had to learn some time," Kyo grunted.

"He's just a kid! And he nearly died today, protecting _you_. That damn sword he's carrying is a piece of shit – "

"He picked up a pair of blades on the field today. Good ones, too. I think we'll find that's more his style. The way he moves, two swords will fit him better."

"You watch him a lot," Hotaru said plainly.

Kyo shot him a look that promised certain death if the conversation took the path he was suspecting.

"Because he needs watching. As you may have noticed today."

Kyo pondered Hotaru's comment. Yes, he supposed he _did_ watch Akira fairly often. But the kid was practically his protégé, and he really did need watching. Kyo was completely serious when he refused to help Akira keep up with the group, but it was because he believed the kid could follow on his own.

And in any case, Akira was ten years younger than he was – half Kyo's age. Akira was a _child_, no matter how mature he might seem.

But the fire in those teal eyes was captivating.

Kyo still wasn't sure quite why he'd saved Akira two years ago, but he knew it had something to do with the strength in those eyes.

**End**

Huh…well, I don't like this as much as I thought I would XD

Review please :)


End file.
